


Sweet & Sour

by bottledmilk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Delinquent Guilty Kiss AU?, F/F, Riko's a gay mess, Swearing, Vaping, but isn't she always, cause Yoshiko is so cool, idk these kids are a mess, oh no, warning for underage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledmilk/pseuds/bottledmilk
Summary: Smart people stayed away from Mari Ohara, especially good girls like Riko Sakurauchi.But there's no time to think things through around a girl like Mari, so Riko falls into the deep end.





	1. Introduction

Mari wasn’t one to drag people into her messes. If they got swept into the dust bin with her, that was their own fault. She warned them, she told them to stay away. Sometimes they were smart, sometimes they left as she advised. But sometimes they were not so smart and stayed.

Sometimes Yoshiko was not so smart.

That’s how she ended up tacked to Mari’s side. Mari didn’t mind too much, she was fond of the girl and her weird demonic shtick, becoming somewhat like a younger sister to her. They were a cohesive unit, getting up to no good, causing mischief and sometimes more. 

Yoshiko began as Mari did, relatively innocent (as much as her façade wants you to think otherwise). But slowly she went from staying out till 10 to staying up till sunrise (after Mari had come up with some genius idea to ride around the town on their bikes all night). She went from turning her cheek while Mari stuffed a bag of chips into her parker, to shoving a coke into her bomber jacket along with her.

Then there was Riko. Who against her better judgement just couldn’t stay away, because even people as hesitant as her make some not so smart decisions.

It’s probably safe to say she was infatuated with the ways of Mari Ohara and her blue haired sidekick. She was the morning and they were the night, at least that’s what came to her mind. Mari once compared her to an afternoon, an evening. Riko liked that comparison just a bit more, although it scared her a little. After all, evening quickly turns to nightfall. 

She was a good girl. Always polite and nice. A flower waiting to be stepped on, planted in the path of destruction like a deer caught in the headlights. The headlights were loud and blonde and smelled of sweetness and smoke and Riko just couldn’t look away.


	2. Chilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is infatuating and Riko's gay gets the better of her. Yoshiko is really, really cool.

Riko knew this was a mistake before she even came. Yet there she was, sitting awkwardly on a couch in Mari’s basement watching as she sipped on a beer (Mari had asked her earlier if she wanted one – Riko declined), laughing at Yoshiko trying to do vape tricks.

  


“God you’re so _lame_ ,” Mari threw at Yoshiko, her cheery tone and smirk felt like fire in Riko’s chest, “Like, what are you, twelve?”

  


Yoshiko coughed, the vapour pouring out of her mouth. She glared at Mari. “You messed up my trick!” she nearly shrieked.

  


“ _Whatever~”_ Mari said in English as she laid her head back down onto the other couch, closing her eyes. A part of Riko secretly wished she was laying on her lap instead.

  


Yoshiko pouted and put the vape pen down. “Lily do you think vaping is lame?” she looked up at Riko from the floor expectantly.

  


“Uhh…” _crap_ , Riko thought, “well…kinda…” Yoshiko’s face sunk. “I’m sorry Yocchan.”

  


“ _Ha,_ see? Riko agrees with me,” Mari put on her most smug expression and sat up, sticking her tongue out at Yoshiko.

  


The youngest girl huffed, “Whatever, screw you guys.”

Mari just laughed again. Her laugh felt like air filling up Riko’s lungs after holding her breath, it felt like the satisfying fizz of opening a can of soft drink. A voice broke her thoughts, “What’s up Sakurauchi?” Mari inquired. Riko realised she was staring.

  


_Crap._ She looked away, “It’s nothing ahaha…” she let her awkward laughter do the talking. That goddamn smirk came back to Mari’s face, _“Could she stop doing that?”_ Riko thought.

  


Mari hoisted herself up with that ever-present beam on her face and a bit of a sway. “I’m bored,” she started, “Let’s go do something!” _That_ was never good news.

  


Yoshiko sat up a little, “Like what?” Riko shifted in her seat. Whatever it was, she knew it would be trouble. Riko didn’t know why she still hung out with them. Well…she did know honestly, it’s because she was kind of super gay for Mari but that was beside the point.

  


“I dunno, we’ll figure that out when we get there,” Mari gave a shrug. It wasn’t very reassuring, but it was good enough for Yoshiko who pushed herself up onto her feet, pocketing the stupid vape pen.

  


Riko wasn’t so sure. “Ohh come on Lily, don’t be a buzzkill~” Yoshiko danced around on her feet, “Or will I, the great Yohane, have to use my little demon powers on you?” she said in a deeper voice.

  


Mari flicked the side of her head and shoved her hands into her pockets, “Oh shut up, ya coming Riko-chan?” she looked back at her with curious eyes. Not too pushy but convincing enough to persuade someone who was head over heels for her. That someone being Riko.

  


“Well…I guess I’d rather go than be alone?” Riko said more to herself than anyone else, fiddling with her hands as she stood.

Riko felt a pit of anxiety fall through her stomach but she couldn't tell if it was due to the surely dangerous adventure they were about to embark on at 10:47 pm or the way Mari held her hand on her back for just a few soft seconds as they walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction ever? Exciting stuff.
> 
> This is just the introduction and first chapter but they kind of fell out of my head spontaneously during class soooo lets hope it'll at least be entertaining! 
> 
> Please feel free to give any criticism/advice or tell me what you like, thanks! :)


	3. Anxiety & McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No vaping in my Christian car!"

Riko was glad she lived in such a peaceful little town when it came to somewhat dangerous activities like this. 

 

Well, it was only really "dangerous" in her mind because she didn't really know where she was going or what she was doing and knowing the troublesome duo she was travelling with, that could be anything. 

 

On the other hand, Riko felt somewhat scared to be in such a peaceful little town because everyone knows everyone in a small town. What if someone saw her? Out late at night? With two other girls  _known_ for getting into shenanigans? What if they told her mother? What would she say? What would she do? How would she explain herself? The list of every tiny thing that could possibly go wrong ran through Riko's head. Obviously the list stopped and lingered on the outcome of death. What if she got  _killed?_

 

Suddenly the protective bubble of Uchiura popped around her and was replaced by anxiety. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. They'd barely walked out the door and her thoughts had already been consumed by a sense of impending doom. 

 

Mari seemed to sense this, looking at Riko with concern and bringing her back to the world with a simple, "Hey, you alright?'

 

Snapping back into reality, Riko noticed the worry written all over Mari and Yoshiko's faces (the latter popping her face around the former's back). She nervously laughed her way into her words, "It's fine don't worry about me aha," throwing her hands up and waving them off, a notion a step below a shrug. 

 

"Really, we can go in my car instead of on the bikes if you're worried about anything," Mari soothed. 

 

_Oof..._ _that hit Riko in the heart a little..._

 

"It's fine, it's fine, we can just go, I'll be good-" 

 

"I'll go grab my keys," Mari cut her off. 

 

"O-okay..." letting out a shaky sigh, Riko leaned back against the wall. Mari was  _worried_ about her. 

 

Yoshiko kicked at the ground, sending dirt and rocks scattering around. "I didn't wanna ride our bikes anyway, I'm tired," Yoshiko started, "Plus its late and if the night gods saw my fallen angel beauty illuminated in the moonlight they'd surely try to punish me." She flashed a pose she probably thought looked cool.

 

Riko rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, " _Sure Yocchan_... _whatever you say,"_ she could tell Yoshiko was just trying to make her feel better, shes really a very sweet girl after all. 

 

All she got in return was a  _hmph_ from Yoshiko.

 

A moment later, Mari returned with a shrill "I'm back~" and a jump in her step, making Riko's heart jump along with her. Not because of gay reasons, but because Mari is very loud and Riko is quite easily scared. 

 

Okay, maybe it was a _little_ _bit_ due to gay reasons.

 

"Hey Mari, why don't you just carry your car keys  _on_ you?" Yoshiko inquired, Mari pushed on her forehead with her fingertip as she walked by.

 

" _Because~"_ she hopped in the little red car without another word. 

 

Yoshiko looked at Riko and mouthed " _what the fuck"_ and Riko shrugged and gave an " _I don't know"_ noise in return.

 

Yoshiko called, or more like  _yelled_ shotgun and zoomed into the front seat while Riko quietly stepped into the back. 

 

Riko had been in Mari's car at least twice before, it had a lemon air freshener and a little cat charm hanging from the mirror and a little compartment of CD's sitting in the glove box. Since Yoshiko was sitting in front of it, she had free rein on the music selection. Riko couldn't decide which was worse - music chosen by Yoshiko or music chosen by Mari, but that didn't really matter considering all she could get out of this was Mari's music with a Yoshiko lean on it.

 

After running her finger over the case spines for a second, Yoshiko pulled one out and popped in a disk that had "Mari's Party Playlist" scrawled across it in sharpie. Riko had every right to be worried by the title. 

 

For the duration of the car ride, beginning with an initial blast from the speakers, Riko was subjected to a rollercoaster ride of music. The playlist had a wide selection from Metallica to Muse to µ's to memes. There was an occasional disruption of the peace through Yoshiko and Mari's banter. At one point, the younger girl tried to grab out her vape pen to which Mari exclaimed, "No vaping in my Christian car!" and nearly ran them off the road, Riko's screams doing nothing to help.

 

Another time Mari was forced to turn down the  _ever so slightly_ too loud stereo pumping out Britney Spears' "Toxic" was when Riko finally worked up the courage to ask where the hell they were going. Ever so reassuringly, Mari replied, "I dunno, I thought I'd figure it out when we got there."

 

Yoshiko, who had been moved to the back seat next to Riko started kicking the seat in front of her, it was almost midnight at that point and considering the all-nighter her and Mari had pulled the night before, she was getting pretty tired. "I'm huuuuungryyyyyyyy" she whined. 

 

"Hi hungry, I'm Mari," Riko could feel the smug smirk in her voice without having to take a single look at her face.

 

"Oh shut up," Yoshiko crossed her arms and looked out the window with a pout, "I want McDonald's."

 

Riko was feeling pretty hungry herself so the idea of McDonald's after all the unnecessary stress of the night sounded pretty good to her.

 

"Hmm...sure, we can get McDonald's," Mari agreed casually, "So what'll it be? Two happy meals for the little babies?"

 

"Hey!" Yoshiko sat up in a huff.

 

"Oh sorry,  _one_ happy meal for the little baby and...oh Riko, do you even  _want_ McDonald's? Sorry, I didn't ask," Mari said from the front of the car.

 

"Oh, yeah I'll have some..." Riko gave a sheepish reply over the top of Yoshiko's objections at being called a baby. 

 

On the way to McDonald's, the girls worked out their  _actual_   orders and when they pulled up, Mari got out of the car and made her way into the restaurant. Yoshiko leaned her head onto Riko's shoulder, on the verge of passing out and Riko smiled down at her. While waiting, she thought to herself, " _Why didn't we just go through the drive-thru?"_ but when Mari came back she unexpectedly opened the door to the back of the car and told Riko to scooch over, shoving herself in with the other girls. 

 

"We're having a family meal, wake up Yocchan," Mari stated as she passed out the food. 

 

"I  _am_ awake," Yoshiko mumbled sleepily, accepting her chicken nuggets, "Where's my sweet and sour sauce?" Mari threw it at her face. 

 

"Here Riko, I didn't know if you wanted any," Mari said, handing Riko an additional sauce packet.

 

"Thanks..." Riko held the sauce in her hand like it was a rare and precious item. 

 

"Oooh~ Lily is blushing~" Yoshiko teased, elbowing Riko in the side.

 

"Am not!" was all Riko could sputter back, touching her face to see if it was warm. Mari just laughed. 

 

Once the meal was finished, Mari scrunched her burger wrapper into a ball, "Welp, we'd better head back now I suppose."

 

As she stepped out of the car, Riko started to move back into her original spot but Mari stopped her, "No no Riko~ sit up next to me in the front seat, look," she pointed to a passed out Yoshiko in the corner, shuffling around and making little noises every so often. 

 

Riko obliged and shuffled her way out of the car, Mari extending her hand out to Riko, "M'lady~"

 

Riko questioned her taste in women. 

 

Before Riko could start her journey to the other side of the car, Mari stopped her, redirected her shoulder to face her and wiped her thumb along the corner of her mouth and licked it, "You still had some sauce on the side of your mouth," she winked.

 

Riko crumbled inside. 

 

"O-oh aha..." Riko screamed interally. 

 

Mari sashayed her way to her seat and Riko wobbled her way to hers, repeating in her head " _what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck Mari Ohara"._

 

Once they'd both clipped in their seatbelts, Mari turned on the engine. Riko had thought she had gone through enough for one night but Mari had yet to deal the final blow.

 

"I think you're definitely more sweet than sour," Mari turned to her and smiled. 

 

The rest of the car ride was silent, both for the sake of a sleeping Yoshiko and because Riko was too busy astral projecting into a different dimension. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so long time no update - to the surprise of no one, I'm bad at this! There's really no excuse, I'm just a professional procrastinator. 
> 
> Anyway I pushed myself to write this because I somehow managed to think of an ending (with no clue how to execute it yet) so obviously I need to push on and get to that point. I also changed the chapter titles to not have the chapter number in them, you'll just have to cope with the fact that chapter 3 is, in reality, chapter 2. I know I'm barely coping myself. I also thought I nearly deleted my comments in the process so....there was panic.
> 
> The inspiration for this chapter was that I'd had McDonald's the night before (the night before I thought of the chapter that is, certainly not the night before I wrote it) and thought "Gosh there's nothing better than a late night Macca's run" SO A LATE NIGHT MACCA'S RUN WAS WRITTEN. I actually researched whether they had a McDonald's where they live, dedication right there fellas.
> 
> Anyway this note is way too long and I'm sorry, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I appreciate the feedback on Yoshiko's sick vape tricks and I'm glad we're in agreement she's a vape master :)


End file.
